1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure is generally related to electrical power systems, and more particularly to power module architectures suitable for inverting, rectifying and converting of electrical power between power sources and loads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power modules are typically self-contained units that transform and/or condition power from one or more power sources for supplying power to one or more loads. Power modules commonly referred to as inverters transform direct current (DC) to alternating current (AC), for use in supplying power to an AC load, for example, a three-phase electric motor.
There are a large variety of applications requiring transformation of a DC source into power for an AC load. For example, a DC power source such as a fuel cell system, battery and/or ultracapacitor may produce DC power, which must be inverted to supply power to an AC load such as a three-phase AC motor in an electric or hybrid vehicle. A photo-voltaic array may produce DC power which must be inverted to supply or export AC power to a power grid of a utility. Applications may also require transformation of a DC source into power for multiple AC loads at various voltage levels. Other types of power modules also are commonly used, such as a rectifier to transform AC to DC and a DC/DC converter to step up or step down a DC voltage.
Addressing these various applications sometimes requires the custom design of a suitable power module. Custom designing of power modules results in costs related to the design process, as well as duplicative costs related to the creation of custom tooling, the manufacture of custom parts, and maintenance of separate inventories. Custom designing also increases time to market. It would be desirable to have a power module that allows the investment in design, tooling, manufacturing and inventorying to be shared across many application specific products, which, among other things, may shorten the time needed to bring products to the market.